Indolocarbazoles are a well-known class of small molecules. In animal studies, activity of indolocarbazoles as therapeutic agents in the treatment of pathological disorders of the prostate have been demonstrated. Additionally, indolocarbazoles are useful as inhibitors of protein kinases C, A and G, myosin light chain kinase, and trk, a tyrosine kinase activated by neurotrophins. Indolocarbazoles have been also shown to be active neurologic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,776 describes indolocarbazole derivatives which exhibit protein kinase C-inhibiting activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,986 and PCT patent specification W094/02488 describe physiologically-active indolocarbazole derivatives having anti-tumor activities. PCT patent specification WO94/27982 describes the use of indolocarbazole derivatives to treat a pathological condition of the prostate gland in a mammal. Japanese Patent Specification JP63-295588 describes indolocarbazole derivatives which are inhibitors of protein kinase C. PCT patent specification WO93/08809 describes indolocarbazole derivatives which potentiate neurotrophic activity. PCT patent specification W094/06799 describes indolocarbazole derivatives having antithrombotic activity.
A significant problem which has limited the usefulness of indolocarbazoles as therapeutic and research reagents is their poor solubility in aqueous solutions. In light of the significant useful activities of indolocarbazoles, there is a need for novel indolocarbazole derivatives which achieve the beneficial effects of indolocarbazoles and which have increased auqeous solubility. Such compounds would allow for in vivo delivery of indolocarbazole-containing solutions without creating additional problems for the recipient. This invention is directed to this important end.